


Stuck (In The Closet)

by DrOmega101



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claustrophobia, Closet Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Stuhlinger and Marlton get stuck in a closet. Panic and sexy times ensues.
Relationships: Marlton Johnson/Samuel Stuhlinger
Kudos: 2





	Stuck (In The Closet)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of kinktober 2020 - Closet Sex
> 
> Featuring my two favorite Victis characters!

“I really, really hate this.”

Stuhlinger can feel the younger omega’s whole body shaking, and sighs as he leans back against the closet wall. He curses himself for getting them locked in here like this, knowing that Marlton suffers from severe claustrophobia. 

“Marlton, sweetheart, it’s gonna be fine. Russman and Misty will find us soon.” 

“Will they though! Samuel I can’t do this!” 

He sees tears begin to fall as the trembling worsens. He brings Marlton closer to him, letting the omega burying his face in his neck. “It’s going to be okay, I promise. They’ll find us.”

Stuhlinger lowers them to the ground, Marlton now straddling his lap. He can feel his cock begin to harden from the close proximity to his omega, and curses his libido for the bad timing. He knows Marlton can feel his erection below him when the omega lets out a soft moan.

“Sorry babe, I can’t help it. Just ignore it, it’ll go away eventually,” he groans when he feels the omega move on his lap, purposely pressing down on the bulge of his pants. “Babe please, it’s not going away with you doing that.”

“Maybe I don’t want it to go away.”

“Marlton…”

“It’s a welcome distraction Sammy.” 

Stuhlinger bucks his hips up into the omega when Marlton lightly bites down on his mating gland, hands working on the fly of his pants, taking out his throbbing cock. His breathing is coming in pants now as the omega’s hand lazily pumps his cock. 

“Marlton, babe, I’m gonna cum,” he hears a muffled moan against his neck as the hand speeds up. “Jesus babe!” He pushes them forward, so that he is now cradled between Marlton’s open legs. The omega looks up at him shocked for a moment before realizing what the alpha is wanting. Stuhlinger wraps the omega’s legs around him before beginning to rut against the clothed body below him. 

It doesn’t take long before Stuhlinger is Cumming hard, continuing to rut against Marlton, who now has his hand down his own pants making delicious sounding moans that drives him further over the edge. They’re both breathless and out of energy when Misty and Russman finally open the door, both looking amused by the site before them.

“Hey...guys. You found us,” Stuhlinger nervously laughs as he quickly tucks himself back into his shorts. 

“We found you about ten minutes ago, but y'all sounded like you were busy so we waited out here until we thought you were done.”

Stuhlinger blushes hard, turning to find his omega blushing bright red as well. “You’re not gonna let this go ever, are you?”

“Nope!”

Stuhlinger sighs, “Of course not.”


End file.
